Lujuria de un Dios Beerus x Male Reader
by Kiruei
Summary: Una historia yaoi protagonizada por el Dios Bills-Sama y por el propio lector. En resumen, para que un individuo se convierta en un "Dios de la Destrucción" debe cumplir una serie de condiciones, siendo una de ellas el anular un pecado capital a elegir, siendo el de Bills, la lujuria. Hasta no mucho, este sentimiento a vuelto a surgir en él y busca a alguien con quien consumirlo.
1. Prólogo

No sé muy bien como llegué aquí. Todo está negro. Me siento perdido pero bastante relajado aunque mi vista vacila y todo se siente borroso y desconocido.

Siento frío pues no portaba mis ligeras prendas, estando desnudo por ninguna razón aparente. Me encontraba flotando además de débil, podría decirse que estoy a merced del destino y del vacío donde me encontraba y, en efecto, no me equivocaba.

En este relajado estado, siento como dos manos agarran mis brazos por las muñecas y estiran estos hasta atrás de mi nuca. Intento zafarme pero era inútil, la asombrosa fuerza que poseo se veían vencidas por dos manos de alguien desconocido que me obligan a estar en esta incomoda postura.

Mientras muevo mi cuerpo en busca de un escape inútil, empiezo a sentir otra mano sobre mi abdomen. Esta solo apoya unos de sus dedos bajo mi ombligo y, lentamente y acariciándome, empieza a subir. A medida que ese dedo escala por mí desnudo cuerpo, me retuerzo y estremesco de un placer desmedido que nunca había sentido.

La manos que agarran mis muñecas aprietan aún más, pero sin llegar a hacerme daño, mientras que la mano que se apoya en mi abdomen a llegado a mi pecho y después ha escalado por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi boca. Puedo apreciar como cambiaba al dedo pulgar, utilizando este para acariciar mi labio inferior.

No entiendo nada de esto, ni quiénes eran ni porque me estaba gustando. Mientras sentía esos roces en los labios, trago saliva y, de manera inmediata y espontánea, abrí la boca y dejé que entrará. Empiezo a lamer ese dedo de una manera suave y tímida, a la vez que esté busca chocarse con mi lengua.

En unos pocos segundos, otro dedo se suma al interior de mi boca, moviéndose ambos dentro de mi, mientras yo empiezo a lamer y chupar de una manera más entusiasmada. Comienzo a excitarme y a recordar esa sensación, era rara pues hacía tiempo que yo mismo me negué a sentirla pero, ahora que la estoy viviendo, solo quiero que me consuma.

Todo se volvió más intenso, mi cuerpo tiembla cada vez más y puedo sentir pequeñas punzadas en mis piernas. Los dedos estaban cada vez más empapados en mi saliva, haciendo movimientos más intensos y empujándolos cada vez más profundo. Mientras ocurría esta sofocante escena, pude sentir cómo su otra mano empezaba a tocarme de nuevo bajo el ombligo. Esta vez no solo era un dedo, sino que toda su mano estaba acariciando mi abdomen a la vez que roza suavemente mi muslo derecho. Tiemblo levemente cuando posa la palma sobre mi pierna, pues no esperaba que quisiera explorar bajo mi cintura, aunque echando la vista atrás, era evidente que continuaríamos así.

La mano seguía en mi muslo, sin llegar a alcanzar donde más la necesitaba. Ésta solo me toca de manera sugerente, incitando a mi cuerpo a actuar de manera obscena. Cada vez me encuentro más excitado, con una respiración cargada y dando a escuchar leves gemidos. Esta clase de sumisión es humillante para un Dios.

La situación se puso aún más intensa, con los dedos saliendo y entrando de mi boca, a la vez que la otra mano pone más energía en las sensuales caricias. Por unos segundos, todo se detuvo. Los dedos salen de mi boca, dejándome respirar con normalidad, y la otra mano para de manosear pero se queda apoyada. Tras ese breve descanso, algo entra de nuevo en mi boca. Era algo blando y húmedo, sintiéndose como una lengua. Sin saber que hacer, me dejo llevar y suavemente dejo que está juegue con la mía.

Todo se había calmado, seguía excitado pero sin la misma intensidad. Siento como unos labios aparecen y chocan con los míos, dejando claro que los dominantes son ellos. Sigo el ritmo de estos mientras noto como aumenta los movimientos lascivos de la lengua. De nuevo, todo empezó a volverse más y más intenso, abriendo más las bocas y empapándonos de saliva.

La mano apoyada en mi pierna vuelve a moverse, pero esta vez para agarrar mi semi-erecto pene. Tras eso, echo la cabeza hacía atrás y dejo escapar un gemido de placer. Trato de escapar de nuevo, todo esto es muy humillante para mí. Intento zafarme con todas mis fuerzas pero estás se debilitan cuando los labios empiezan a besar mi cuello y la mano al masajear mi miembro.

Los besos en mi cuello son más agresivos, buscando dejar marcas de chupetones y mordiscos. Por otro lado, la mano empezó a masturbarme de una manera suave y gentil, además de notar como algunos dedos jugaban con el pre que salía de mi. Me siento sucio pero cómodo con ello, transmitiendo mi aprobación a través de gemidos y espasmos de placer.

Mi pene se encuentra totalmente erecto y esto iba acompañado con un cambio de velocidad, sacudiendo esté de arriba abajo, más y más rápido, a la vez que lo aprieta para poder así terminar. Antes de que me diera cuenta, los labios bajaron de nuevo a mi torso y, de repente, había dos bocas y ambas lamían de manera brusca mis pezones, haciéndome gemir y enloquecer de la pasión.

Todo iba cada vez a mas. La mano subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido. Los labios lamían y mordían mis pezones. Yo grito y me estremezco de placer y excitación. La velocidad seguía aumentando. Mi respiración se tambaleaba, a la vez que abría la boca en busca de aire y soltaba saliva por la sensación del momento.

Mis ojos se tornaron hacía arriba y ya podía notar como todo llegaba a su fin. Ambas bocas se volvieron locas, lamiendo y saboreando todo mi cuerpo, mientras la fricción de la mano por todo mi miembro se vuelve rítmica e insaciable, dándolo todo para llegar al clímax.

No podía más, muerdo mis labios en señal de debilidad. Observo la feroz mano agitando mi pene, cada vez más rápido. Sentía que todo estaba a punto de acabar y cuando relajo mi cuerpo para terminar...

Uno de mis grandes relojes de arena suenan y explotan.

_..._

Me quedé en babia unos segundos admirando las paredes de mi espacioso cuarto.

_Mmmm...¿¡Mmmm!?_

Me siento rápidamente y de forma torpe sobre mi blanda cama y observo todo a mi alrededor para así darme cuenta de lo obvio.

Todo había sido un sueño. Uno depravado.

Por culpa de este show seguía excitado, notando como se marca mi erección en mi fresco pijama.

_Uff...Tengo la sensación...De que va a ser un día muy largo._


	2. Capítulo 1

Tras pasar unas cuantas horas del morboso sueño, en pijama y tapado con una manta, me dirigí a la cocina de mi gran morada. Una vez allí, me senté en una silla cualquiera que se encontraba en el comedor, apoyando los codos en la mesa y dejando caer la cabeza mientras mis manos la sujetaban.

_Dioses, esto es más duro de lo que parece._ \- Dije mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía dolor de cabeza.

_¿Hmmm? ¿Que sucede Bills-Sama?_ \- Pregunto una voz fina y aguda en lo profundo de la cocina. Se trataba de Whis que inspeccionaba la nevera en busca de algo para comer.

_No te preocupes Whis, solo pienso en lo que uno tiene que sacrificar para convertirse en un "Dios de la Destrucción"_. - Dije mientras mantenía la misma posición. Escuché como Whis cerraba la puerta de la nevera, por ello le miré para ver qué comida traía. Se trataba de un plato con varias fresas y otro más pequeño con lo que pareciera leche condensada, creo que se llamaba algo así. Dejo ambos platos en la mesa, se sentó y luego me miró.

_¿A cueles de todas las condiciones te refieres?, Bills-Sama._ \- Habló y luego se llevó una de las fresas a la boca.

_Una que pensaba que podría cumplir sin problemas, hasta el día de hoy._ \- Cogí una de las fresas y la empapé en ese extraño y pegajoso líquido. - _No entiendo cómo he podido caer tan bajo... Me siento hasta humillado de mí mismo, de mi sucia mente._

_Hmmm... Parece que te da vergüenza hablar del tema._ \- Volvió a coger otra fresa, la mojo y empezó a comérsela.

Fruncí el ceño momentáneamente, apoyando mi pierna en la base de la silla y luego deje soltar aire de mi nariz. - _¡S-si me da algo de vergüenza hablarlo...!, pero supungo que tengo que pedirte ayuda sobre eso_. Mojo mis labios con el líquido de la fresa y luego lo paso por mi lengua hasta, finalmente, comerlo.

_Bills-Sama, si no me cuentas lo que quieres saber, me va a ser difícil el ayudarte_. - Mientras lo dice, aparta ambos platos hacía un lado para que no coma de ninguno. _¿Acaso es algo grave?_ \- Comenta mientras junta sus manos y me mira de una forma sería.

¡_No le des más importancia de la que es! ¡Tan solo...! Tan solo escucha_. - Me vuelvo a sentar correctamente y miro a los ojos de mi ángel. Pasan unos segundos en silencio y vuelvo a abrir mi boca después de volver a soltar aire.

_En unas de esas condiciones que nos impuso Zen-Oh Sama, más bien, el Gran Sacerdote, era anular uno de los conocidos como los 7 pecados capitales. Sabía que sería incapaz de ignorar la gula y el orgullo, me hubiera gustado negar la ira, la envidia, la pereza o la avaricia pero sabía que tarde o temprano estos sentimientos volverían a aparecer_. - Guarde silencio unos segundos y continúe mirando al atento ángel.

_Pues, la opción que más rentable vi fue negarme a mí mismo de la lujuria. Sin lo que llamamos "sexo" podría centrar más mi cabeza en el entrenamiento y mi labor de "Dios de la Destrucción". Otros dioses también optaron por la misma salida como Sidra o el idiota de mi hermano y todo ha ido bien... Hasta el día de hoy._ \- Todo lo narraba algo nervioso y sonrojado por la vergüenza del tema.

_¿Estás tratando de decirme que han vuelto a despertar en ti esos instintos primitivos?_

_¡¿Cómo haces para que todo lo que dices suene tan vergonzoso!?_ \- Dije mientras giraba mi cabeza a la izquierda y contemplaba el suelo.

_Ujujuju, Bills-Sama, sonrojado estás muy mono_. - Decía mientras llevaba su mano a sus labios y mostraba una mueca de felicidad.

_¡CÁLLATE! ¡No sé si quiera por qué te he sacado el tema!_ \- Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos y me pongo de pie.

_Tranquilízate Bills-Sama, entiéndeme la gracia que me hace esto, Ujujuju... Pero, hablando más en serio, que es lo que va hacer con su despertada lujuria. -_ Aparta su mano de la boca y su sonrisa se vuelve burlona, al menos parece que esta algo más serio.

Me vuelvo a sentar en la silla, algo enfadado y le comento. - _Mi plan sería acabar con esta sensación pero sin recurrir al entrenamiento que realice hace muchísimo tiempo._

_Hmmm... ¿Te refieres al que te llevo unos 5.000 años?_

_Así es, no me siento con fuerzas para volver a realizarlo, además que son días perdidos y claustrofóbicos en una pequeña sala sin poder salir y... Bueno, ya sabes todo lo que hice._

_Entonces, Bills-Sama, ¿tiene usted un plan B?_

_Si, y quizás algo arriesgado_.

_Cuénteme, por favor._

_Hmmm_...- Aclaro mi voz mientras empiezo a mirar a todos lados algo nervioso. Duros unos segundos así y apoyo los codos de golpe en la mesa y miro a Whis serio de nuevo. - _Mi plan es apaciguar estos sentimientos... Con alguien más._

_Ohhh pero, Bills-Sama, eso sería romper con la condición que te impuso el Gran Sacerdote. Lo veo algo arriesgado_. - Dijo con ojos entrecerrados y con una voz más sería.

_Creo que no la rompería, tan solo sería un día y una vez, bueno y una serie de pruebas pero, esa vez ambos daremos todo lo posible para satisfacer al otro._ \- Dije con menos vergüenza y acostumbrando a hablar del tema.

_"¿Para satisfacer a ambos?", El plan no sería solo a usted._ \- Me dijo intrigado.

_Whis, poca veces la vida dejará que un mortal pueda tener relaciones con un Dios. Es raro pero me siento en la obligación de darle placer a quien también me satisfaga._

_Hmmm... Es muy noble de su parte Bills-Sama pero, ¿Por qué un mortal? Quizás unos de nuestros Kaioshines pueda hacer mejor el trabajo que estás pidiendo._

_No, prefiero un mortal. Ellos son más serviciales y, hablando en claro Whis, de entretodas las razas que hemos conocido en nuestros viajes, la humana es la que más... Bueno... Creo que puede llegar a excitarme..._ \- Tragó saliva mientras veo como la sonrisa de Whis va en aumento.

¡_Ojujujuju! No sabía de tus gustos Bills-Sama, está conversación me está entreteniendo muchísimo_. - Volvió a tornar su gran risa a la vez que se tapaba de forma torpe la boca con su mano. Yo miraba de nuevo al suelo avergonzado mientras apretaba los dientes no sé si en señal de irá o nervios.

_De acuerdo Bills-Sama, le ayudaré en su plan de encontrar a su "cita" perfecta en la Tierra._ \- Dejo de reír aunque aún mostraba una sonrisa pícara, apoyando los codos en la mesa y acercando un poco la cara a mi.

_¿Cómo lo harás?_

_Pues, para explicárselo, le diré que yo puedo buscar a alguien según las características que usted me diga, por ejemplo, si me dices que quiero encontrar a alguien con el pelo de color negro, yo encontraré las billones de personas que tendrán ese color de pelo. Pero, si me das una descripción algo más completa, reduciré el número de persona y para así encontrar a la persona adecuada para usted según vuestros gustos._ \- Dijo orgulloso de su habilidad.

_No sabía que podías hacer eso_. - Le miré algo sonrojado e impresionado.- _¿También se puede describir una personalidad?_

_Si, claro. En teoría esto nos funciona a los ángeles para la búsqueda de algún criminal o discípulo, pero haré una excepción por usted. Dígame, ¿cómo es la chica de sus sueños?_

Le miró en silencio y bajo la cabeza entre el hueco de mis brazos, asomando el hocico bajo la mesa. Esto es lo que más vergüenza me daba contarle.

_Hmmm... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dije algo malo?_ \- Baja su cabeza y me mira desde abajo de la mesa. Vuelvo a elevar mi cara, y Whis me sigue, a lo que volvemos a mirarnos. - _Chico..._

_¿Hmmm?_

_Que la pregunta sería: ¿Cómo es el chico de mis sueño?_ \- Termino la pregunta algo nervioso contemplando el rostro de Whis, que este se vuelve a una cara de asombro pero no muy exagerada. Tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo, me responde con una sencilla sonrisa.

_Bills-Sama, no se avergüence de su orientación sexual. Le agradezco mucho que me lo hayas contado, déjeme reformular. Bills-Sama, ¿Cómo es el chico de tus sueños?_ \- Dijo tranquilo y sonriendo.

Sonreí a su tranquilidad y estaba algo animado de que le diese igual lo que me gustara, de cierta forma, me siento liberado de haberlo contando. - _Gracias, Whis._

Este me devolvió la sonrisa y puso de nuevo los dos platos en medio de la mesa para comer. Mientras clavaba una uña en una de las fresas y me le llevaba a la boca, le dije las características de mi chico ideal.- Lo que busco en un varón humano es que sea...

(-)

Me empezaron a pitar ambos oídos. Dice que cuando esto pasa es que alguien, en la lejanía, te está mencionado. Por alguna razón, mientras eso sucedía, miraba el cielo, sentía que alguien desde ahí arriba me estaba mencionando.

¡_Ehhhhh! ¡_- Kun! ¡Quieres ponerte las pilas, acaso no ves la cola que se ha amontonado frente a tí!_

Bajé la vista y me percate de todas las personas que estaban esperando a poder comprar alguna de nuestras frutas. - _¡Oooh! ¡Disculpe, disculpe! Dígame lo que quiero._

Uff, algo me dice que va a ser un día muy largo...


	3. Capítulo 2

_Hmmm__..._ \- Continuó con una pequeña risa burlona mientras que, de nuevo, se tapaba su boca con la mano y cerraba los ojos.

_¿Qué es lo que pasa?_ \- Pregunté enfurruñado con los brazos cruzados.

¡_Oh! No pasa nada Bills-Sama, solo me sorprende lo preciso que has sido con los detalles_. Incluso lo más íntimos...- Vuelve a hacer lo mismo pero con una mayor sonrisa.

_¡__C-__cállate__!_ \- Aún enfurruñado, bajo mis orejas y me sonrojó. _¡Has lo que te he ordenado, busca a ese chico ya!_ \- Volví a levantar mis orejas y le miré fijamente.

_De acuerdo, de acuerdo._ \- Dejó de reírse y se dio la vuelta. - _Salgamos entonces fuera._

_¿Cuanto tiempo nos llevara ir a la Tierra?_ \- Le pregunté dudoso mientras le seguía.

_¿Acaso ya se le olvidó? Alrededor de dos horas, Bills-Sama. Quizás dos horas y dieciséis minutos mientras aterrizó en la zona__ exacta donde se encuentra._

_¿En la zona exacta? ¿Acaso ya has encontrado algún candidato?_

_Si, pero me temo que _será el único.

Le miró extrañado mientras cambiamos de sala, concretamente al pasillo que da al jardín. - _¿Por qué tan sólo uno?_

_Bills-Sama, con la descripciones que usted me ha dado, tanto físicas y como de personalidad, solo he podido encontrar una única persona en toda la Tierra que coincida con vuestros gustos._

Le miré algo sorprendido y luego baje la cabeza de forma pensativa.

_Bills-Sama, lejos de apenarse o pensar en negativo, esto es algo muy bueno._

Volví a levantar la cabeza y le miré con atención.

_Yo tenía pensado que no daríamos con nadie con una primera descripción. Mi idea era ir eliminando ciertas características hasta encontrar a alguien mínimamente decente para usted pero, por azares del destino, no a hecho falta. - Bajó la mirada y me sonrió de nuevo._

_Acaso me estás diciendo que ese chico... ¿Posee todas las características que te he dicho?_ \- Le miré fijamente.

_Digamos que es el chico "perfecto" para usted_.- Afirmó con una risilla burlona y con un tono de intriga.

Yo le seguí mirando y, sin darme cuenta, mostré una leve sonrisa acompañado de un sonrojo momentáneo. Whis me respondió con otra sonrisa y, finalmente, llegamos al jardín y nos preparamos para el viaje.

_¡Esto es una mierda! __Puff__..._ \- Empecé a darle patada a una piedra que había en el camino. - _¡Mi madre me va a matar! ¡Soy incapaz de durar una semana en cualquier trabajo!_ \- Dije enfadado mientras seguía en el camino a casa con mi amiga.

_Es cierto lo que dices _- Kun, ¿Cuanto trabajos van de lo que queda de semana?_ \- Me dice con el rostro serio pero intuyendo un tono burlón.

_¡No ayudas __Marlin__-Chan__! ¡Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal para que me digas esas cosas!_ \- Meto las manos en los bolsillos y la miró enfadado.

¡_Puedo aportar más si quieres! Por ejemplo, el que sigas viviendo en casa de tus padres, que __tampoc__-_

¡Cállate ya! Cada vez que me despiden lo comentas... Y es muy triste...- Dije cabizbajo y algo avergonzado por el número de despidos tan frecuentes.

_Tranquilo, sabes que estoy de broma, ya verás como el próximo es el bueno. _\- Me dijo sonriendo y dando pequeños saltos mientras avanzamos por el camino.

_Siempre dices eso... Aunque siempre me consuela oírlo, la verdad._ \- Cerré los ojos y solté aire. - _En fin, esperemos llegar a casa pronto._

_¿Por qué tanta prisa? Lo único que vas a recibir será una bronca sobre lo mismo, lo que haces mal y todas esas tonterías._

_Ya pero al menos podré descansar, bueno, después de la reprimenda__._ \- Terminé de hablar mientras me daba golpes con la palma de mi mano en la oreja izquierda.

_Que es lo haces, pareces un loco._

_No lo sé, ya llevo un rato con un pitido en mis oídos_. - Cambio de oreja y le doy también pequeños golpes. - _Supongo que alguien estará hablando sobre mi._

_¿Sobre ti?, _-Kun, no sé quién estará tan aburrido para pensar en alguien como tu._ \- Me mira burlona y hablando con rintintin.

_Te prometo que no sé cuándo eres mi aliada o enemiga pero no soy aburrido, incluso en ciertas ocasiones soy popular._\- Terminó con una jovial risa mientras camino y contemplo el casi el infinito paisaje.

_Solo porque sepas un poco de pelea, no te conviertes en alguien al que prestar atención_. - Me dijo algo molesta. - _Aunque bueno, en realidad si podrían estar hablando de ti, de lo bicho raro que eres_. - Terminó con una juguetona risa.

_Ya te dije que eso no me ofende, ya sé que no soy normal_. - Terminé con otra joven sonrisa y llevándome las manos a la nuca. -_En fin, espero llegar al menos para comer_.

_Si es que te dejan si quiera probar la comida._ \- Terminó con una clara burla inocente.  
-

_Oye Whis_. - Llamo la atención de mi ángel mientras me sujeto a su toga, viajando ya hacia la Tierra.

_Dime, Bills-Sama_. - Habla sin parar de mirar al frente.

_Ese chico... Me gustaría saber cómo se llama_. - Pregunté intrigado y algo vergonzoso.

_¡Ohh!_ \- Le escucho reírse y continúa hablando - _Eso es algo que no pienso decirle._

_¿__Hmmmm__...? ¿Por?_ \- Ladeó una de mis orejas y pregunto intrigado.

_Preguntar el nombre de alguien es algo íntimo, una vez os encontréis, creo que lo más correcto sería que ambos os presentéis._ \- Dijo con un tono de orden. - _Por cierto Bills-Sama, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta._ \- De repente, él se para, se da la vuelta y me mira..

Por mi lado, dejó de agarrarme a su soga y miro intrigado a la cara de este mientras floto sentado en el aire.

_Bills-Sama, ¿Qué piensa hacer una vez estés allí?_

_Hmmm..._ \- Me lleve mi mano a la barbilla y me quedé pensativo. - _La verdad es que algo que no tenia pensado, supongo que algo se me ocurrirá._ \- Miró de nuevo a los ojos del ángel.

_Lo que quiero decirle, Bills-Sama, es que a pesar de que ese chico sea su candidato perfecto y, por lo tanto, tú te sientas atraído por él, esto podría no suceder en el caso contrario_. - Dijo mientras movía su báculo de un lado para otro.

_¿¡Pero eso no tiene lógica!? ¡¿Se supone que somos de cierta forma iguales!? ¡¿No!?_ \- Despejo mi barbilla y le contemplo con los ojos bien abiertos.

_No funciona así, Bills-Sama. Por mucho que dos personas se parezcan entre sí en gustos, no quiere decir que ambas partes se atraigan entre sí. Por no hablar de que también podría afectar que no seas humano o que tu físico no llegue a gustar, hay mucha variables._ \- Habló en tono de sermón.

Lejos de preocuparme, me quedé en silencio unos segundos para pensar y después solté una mueca superioridad. - _Gracias Whis-San por informarme._

_¿Se le ha ocurrido algo para cuando lleguemos? _\- Ladeó la cabeza al preguntar.

_Si, tan solo llamaré su atención con algo que se que a ambos nos gustará_ \- Afirme con una sonrisa pícara y despreocupada. - Pongamos en marcha.

_Muy bien aunque, si me lo permite, me gustaría formular una última pregunta._ \- Me dio la petición mientras se daba la vuelta para volver al viaje.

_Dime_ \- Dije con prisas.

_¿Por qué no me has preguntado sobre su físico? Al fin y al cabo, es lo que más le preocupa a usted._ \- Terminó de formular y se preparó para ponernos en marcha.

_Porque, si de verdad es el chico perfecto, creo que seré capaz de reconocerlo cuando le vea. Sé que sentiré algo cuando le veas sus ojos._ -, Dije rotundo y algo empalagoso.

_¡__Ojujuju__! Recuerdo que me dijiste que esa era una característica esencial, "que tuviera unos ojos preciosos" me dijiste._ \- Volvió a mofarse de mi mientras ya nos movíamos.

_¡Tan solo cállate y date prisa!_

Creo que es la primera vez que siento está emoción por querer conocer a alguien. Por alguna razón tengo miedo y nervios, pero también alegría por ver a aquel joven. La mano con la que sujeto la toga de Whis me tiembla, además de sonrojos que vienen de pensar en lo que quiero hablar y hacer con él. Esto es muy vergonzoso para mí, pero estoy ansioso por vivirlo


	4. Capítulo 3

Apoyo mis manos en mi barriga mientras está ruge. - _Marlin__-Chan... Tengo mucha hambre... Me dijiste que sabías volver a casa desde el pueblo... ¿¡Por qué me mentiste!?_

_Te prometo que pensaba que era por el camino contrario... Pero mira el lado bueno, ese señor nos guío hacía el lado correcto. Menos mal que le preguntaste._ \- Tras eso, lanzó una risa inocente y sonora.

_Lo hice porque no me terminaba de fiar de ti, ¡Y menos mal, a saber dónde estaríamos si no lo hubiera hecho!_ \- Dije algo enfurecido y con un leve dolor de estómago.

_Bueno bueno, no te preocupes, esta zona ya me suena más, seguro que encontramos nuestra pequeña ciudad pronto._

_De todas formas lo que me preocupa era comer y de seguro que ya han acabado. Mira el cielo, ya casi está anocheciendo. ¿Se puede saber cuánto tiempo llevamos yendo por el camino incorrecto?_ \- Gritaba al viento mientras mi barriga gruñía.

_A saber, pero bueno, al menos llegaremos antes de la hora de cenar._ \- Mantenía esa sonrisa mientras lo decía.

_Ese será mi consuelo por ahora_. - Dejé de agarrar mi barriga y metí mis manos en los bolsillos. - _Espero que no nos estemos perdiendo algo importante en la ciudad, siempre pasan cosas raras cuando no estamos_.

_Es cierto, de hecho, debería ser al revés, ya que el raro se va de la ciudad._

_Eso también te convierte en una rara, espero que lo sepas._

B_ueno, tu calla y sigue caminando, yo también quiero tumbarme en la cama._

Suspiré de la indignación y me puse a mirar hacia el frente, contemplando la ya cercana ciudad. Espero descansar y que no haya mucho jaleo.

No sé si era lo poco que había dormido o quizás que el camino se me estaba haciendo algo largo pero mis ojos estaban luchando por no cerrarse. Lo único que me hacía mantenerme despierto era la emoción de conocerle y que, poco a poco, llegábamos a nuestro destino.

_Bills__-Sama, hace mucho que no habla, ¿Esta usted despierto?_ \- comentó mirando hacia el frente.

_Si, si lo estoy aunque luchando por ello._ \- Comienzo a estirar mis brazos acompañado de un bostezo. _\- ¿Queda a un mucho camino?_

_No, en un par de minutos ya habremos llegado_.

_Perfecto entonces. Estoy deseando de verle, espero que mi plan le animé a irse conmigo_. - Dije mientras me crujía el cuello.

_Espero que lo logre y, ¿Yo juego algún papel importante en él?_ \- Habló y miró hacia atrás de reojo.

_Podría decirse que si._

_Pues dígame, soy todo oídos_. - Volvió a mirar al frente.

_Solo tendrás que cumplir dos condiciones. La primera es que me sigas la corriente en todo momento._ \- Lo decía mientras crujía los dedos de mi mano derecha.

_De acuerdo. -_ Volvió a mirarme de reojo.

_La segunda es que si, en algún momento me emociono, quiero que me detengas_.

_¿__Hmmm__? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Acaso usted están tan desesperado como para hacerle algo depravado en público?_ \- Miró con una leve cara de preocupación.

¡_Whis! ¿¡Por quién me toma!? ¡Claro que no voy a hacerle nada al joven!_  
\- le grité mientras me ponía de pie y le gritaba cerca suya.

_Bueno, permítame ser algo malicioso, pero vamos allí para que puedas consumir la lujuria con alguien. No sé qué tienes en mente, __Bills__-Sama._ \- Se tapó la boca y comenzó a reír.

_¡No seas bruto! Sería incapaz de forzarlo a hacer algo así, si es a lo que te refieres. Él y yo ya hablaremos de lo que queremos hacer y que no._ \- Dije sonrojado y con los brazos cruzados.

¡_Ojujuju! Me encanta que me cuentes estas cosas __Bills__-Sama, te vuelves muy sentimental. ¡Ojujuju!_ \- Continuaba riendo y dejándome en evidencia en este gran vacío.

_¡No es sentimental! ¡Es alguien que me va a ayudar a aliviarme, solo quiero pagarle con la misma moneda! ¡No es nada amoroso!_ \- Me sonroje algo más y trague saliva. _¡Ahora deja de hablar del tema y céntrate en seguirme la corriente!_

_No hace falta que se ponga así __Bills__-Sama, solo bromeó_. - El ángel volvió a mirar hacia delante y volvimos a quedar en silencio. _Puedo comentar una última cosa sobre el tema __Bills__-Sama, ¿Me permite?_

_Hmmf__...Vale, ¿De qué se trata?_ \- Pregunté mientras volvía a sentarme.

_Que no se preocupe de los gustos de cada uno cuando estéis en el acto. Resulta que todos los gustos sexuales que tiene usted, él también los posee._

Me sonrojó un poco y miro la nuca de Whis. - _¿Todos, todos?_

_A no ser que se le olvidará comentarme alguno, si._

Me volví a incorporar y apreté el hombro de Whis. - ¡_Tenemos que hacer lo que sea para que se venga conmigo!_

_Pues espero que ya lo haya pensado pues... Acabamos de llegar._

Ya podía ver nuestra pequeña ciudad, es algo raro la alegría que sentí al verla, es como si llevará más de tres años fuera. - ¡_Por fin! ¡No sabes que ganas que tengo de llegar! ¿Qué harás primero, __Marlin__-Chan?_

_Hmmm__... Son muchas cosas las que tengo en mente... Pero supungo que lo primero será quitarme los zapatos. _\- Me miro con la manos apoyada en su barbilla.

_¡Yo también! Sentiré hasta placer cuando lo haga, tengo los pies algo doloridos de tanto andar._ \- Dije con la voz cansada y sedienta.

_Bueno, ¿Y luego? Habrá alguna segunda cosa que te gustar-_

Un rayo de luz proveniente del cielo hizo que Marlin se callará y que ambos miremos esa onda de energía. Este surgía de lo más alto y chocaba contra el centro de nuestra humilde ciudad. Tras verlo estrellar, nos miramos y después empezamos a correr hacia allí.

_¿Que coño ha sido eso?_ \- Grito Marlin-Chan mientras corríamos.

_N-no lo sé, solo espero que todos estén bien. _\- Empecé a correr lo máximo que pude para llegar.

Tras aterrizar, muchos de los ciudadanos del pueblo se quedaron mirando estupefactos. Alguno salieron de las pocas casas que habían y me observaban. Por mi lado, empecé a buscar con la mirada quién podría ser aquel perfecto chico que vivía por aquí. De repente, un viejo de pequeña altura, rechoncho y con un bigote mal cuidado, se acerca a mi rabioso y escandalizado.

_¿¡Se puede saber que hacéis!? ¿¡Quiénes os habéis creídos que sois para llegar y romper el suelo de mi hermosa ciudad!?_ \- Cada vez se acercaba más y yo no respondía ni a sus preguntas ni al que se acercara con tan mal genio. Contemple el suelo donde me posaba y era cierto que lo había roto.

_¡No hagáis como que no me podéis oír! ¿¡Que queréis de esta ciudad!?_ \- Cada vez se acercaba más, los otros ciudadanos se veían aterrorizados porque le pudiera yo hacer algo y parecían preocupados por él. No podía buscar tranquilo entre tanto cuchicheo y gritos por parte de ese señor. Tras unos segundos, el viejo se colocó frente a mí.

_¡No te creas superior solo por ser más alto que yo! ¡¿Vas a responder a lo que te __est__-!?_

_¡__CALLATE__! _\- solté un feroz grito que hizo que algunos habitantes perdieran el equilibrio y quién estaba al frente mi se cayera. Este empezó a temblar un poco y a mirarme con nervios. - _Tu, escucha._

_¿S-si?_ \- Dijo asustado y sin parar de mirarme a los ojos. Por mi lado, me agaché y le miré más de cerca. _Antes has dicho algo sobre "tú" ciudad, ¿no? ¿Acaso eres el que gobierna aquí?_

Este me afirmó con la cabeza mientras su respiración se volvía más cargada. Tras confirmar que era el alcalde, le cogí del cuello de la chaqueta y me puse de pie de nuevo. _¿Estos son todos los habitantes que hay en esta ciudad?_ \- Tras ello, lo lancé momentáneamente en el aire y luego lo cogí por la parte de atrás de la chaqueta. ¡Mira_ y dile que todos salgan de sus casas, quiero verlos a todos ya__!_

El alcalde me miró de reojo cuando hablaba y, al terminar, se dirigió a todos los demás_. ¡O-oídme ciudadanos! ¡Este...!_ \- Paró y me miró de nuevo. _¿__C-cómo__ tengo que dirigirme a usted?_

_Me vale con "Dios", ahora sigue._

_¡__S-si__!_ \- Volvió a mirar a su público y hablar_. ¡Ciudadanos! ¡Este Dios os ruega a todos que __salgáis__ de vuestras casas y que le __presenciéis__! ¡Parece que está buscando algo así que, por favor, salir de vuestras casas y venir!_

Esta haciendo un buen trabajo este pequeño alcalde. Pasando los segundos y con prisas, todos se reunían en mi frente, mientras yo seguía elevando a mi rehén. Hubo un punto en que la gente dejo de acomularse a mi alrededor y parecer que ya estaban todos. Contemplé a cada uno de ellos y ninguno me inspiraba una mínima atracción.

Empecé a apretar mis dientes y la mano donde agarra al viejo alcalde. Me estaba enfadando realmente. _¡Escúchame, viejo! ¿Estos son todos los habitantes de tu pequeña ciudad?_

_N-no__ lo sé._ Dijo mientras temblaba aún más.

_¿¡COMO NO PUEDES SABER SI SON ESTOS TODOS TUS HABITANTES!?_ \- De nuevo, grité logrando que ahora algunos cayeran al suelo.

_¡Escucharme mortales! ¡He venido a divertirme y es por ello que exijo que alguien se enfrente a mi!_ \- Todo quedó en silencio mientras todos se miraban entre sí asustados. Nadie alzaba la mirada en señal de retarme sino que todos miraban hacia abajo.- _Hmmm__... Ninguno os animáis, ¿eh? ¿Qué tal si pongo una condición?_

Algunos volvían a mirarme para prestar atención a mis palabras.- ¡_Si nadie pelea conmigo y, quién se animé, no me gana...! ¡DESTRUIRÉ TODO RASTRO DE VIDA DE ESTA PEQUEÑA CIUDAD!_

Todos miraban sorprendidos y asustados, además de que ninguno buscaba retarme, nadie alzaba la mirada de manera desafiante sino que todos miraban hacia el suelo en señal de derrota. No tenía pensado llegar aquí y enfadarme pero, realmente estar rodeados de cobardes está haciendo que me enoje y mucho.

_¡Nadie! Está bien..._\- Empecé a crear una pequeña bola de energía que iba creciendo poco a poco mientras la gente gritaba atemorizada, incluso algunos se daban el lujo de huir. Increíble.- ¡_Si nadie acepta el reto de un Dios, solo toca acabar con todos vosotros!_ \- Miraba defraudado y pensaba que quizás Whis se podía haber equivocado en sus coordenadas pero no lo creo. Dudo también que este escondido o haya huido, si es mi chico perfecto el tendría que ser el primero en ret-

_¡YO LUCHARÉ CONTRA TI!_ \- Una tenue y cansada voz sobre salió ante el ruido de la desesperación. Por mi lado, deje de cargar mi bola de ki y observé mi alrededor.

_¿Quién es el que quiere retarme?_ \- Elevé la voz para que volviera hablar y así localizarlo.

_¡YO!_ \- Volvió a gritar y miré frente a mí. La voz venía de detrás de una turba de personas desorientadas que se dieron la vuelta para mirar quién era el que me retaba. Poco a poco estás se iban a apartando hasta dejar ver con claridad quien alzó la voz.

Era un chico joven, de mirada sería que iba dirigida a mi. Cuando lo vi, empecé a analizarlo. Su físico, su pelo, sus labios, sus ojos, el color de estos... Todo era perfecto. Mi corazón empezó a latir de una forma exagerada y única. Me quedé atónito mirándolo y contemplando su gran belleza. Es perfecto.


	5. Capítulo 5

Ya podía ver la gran puerta de entrada de nuestra ciudad. Estaba abierta de par en par y es por ello que pude observar como todo los habitantes de esta se encontraban en el centro. No podía observar con claridad pero se intuía que estaban mirando a algo o a alguien. Ya estaba muy cerca y me alegraba ver a todo el mundo a salvo, al menos por ahora.

Una vez pasada la puerta, una gran voz resonaba frente al expectante público: _"Si nadie pelea conmigo y, quién se anime, no me gana...! ¡DESTRUIRÉ TODO RASTRO DE VIDA DE ESTA PEQUEÑA CIUDAD!"_ \- Dijo gritando para que todo el pueblo se enterará de las condición.

Yo intenté alzar la voz pero mi sediento estado no me lo permitía. Me apoye en la pared de una casa y descanse unos segundos para recobrar el aliento. No conozco a quien buscaba un enfrentamiento pero, desde luego, era alguien impaciente.

Dijo unas palabras que no logré alcanzar a oír por los cuchicheos de mis vecinos, luego levanté la vista para darme cuenta como una especie de bola de energía iba creciendo poco a poco. Esto hizo que me reincorporará. Ver las caras de pánico de los demás y como algunos intentan huir hizo que despertara en mi algo de fuerza.

_¡Si nadie acepta el reto de un Dios, solo toca acabar con todos vosotros!_ \- Cargué aire en mis pulmones y solté lo que quería oír. _\- ¡YO LUCHARÉ CONTRA TI!_ \- Dije con una voz débil y cansada.

La bola de energía naranja dejó de crecer y de abajo de ella surgió una elevada voz. - ¿_Quién es el que quiere retarme? - _Tras ello, empecé a andar hacia una multitud que me miraba y me abría camino por el frente. -_¡YO!_\- Volvía a elevar mi voz mientras poco a poco llegaba a la primera fila.

Una vez ahí, pude ver con claridad quien era el que estaba amenazando a nuestra ciudad. Su figura era delgada y de apariencia lánguida, vestía con ropajes egipcios y su piel era morada. No parecía de gran altura y era obvio que no era humano, pareciera una especie de gato sin pelo. Cuando levante mi cabeza para mirarle a sus ojos, me fijé que él ya los tenía clavado en los míos. Su mirada no me inspiraba terror ninguno, incluso llegaba a verse tranquila. Además tenía un color de ojos bonitos.

Por otro lado, detrás de él, había otra figura. Era más alta pero no parece que esté buscará destruir la ciudad, es por ello que solo estaré atento a ese gato.

(-)

No podía parar de contemplarlo. Cuanto más tiempo le miraba a sus ojos, más claro tenía que era perfecto para mi. Me percaté de su respiración cargada, además de parecer que estaba cansado. Esto, sumado a su bajo nivel de ki, me daba a entender que era débil y, por ello, frágil. No quería dañarlo, sabría que me resultaría difícil golpearle pero, una parte de mí, quiere verle luchar.

Dejé de aumentar el tamaño de mi ataque hasta desvanecerse, y luego solté en el aire al alcalde, cayendo esté al suelo. Mi corazón latía de forma desmesurada, así que llevé mi puño a mi boca y aclaré mi voz. - _¿Acaso crees estar al nivel de un D-?_

_¿¡Por qué no me has esperado!?_ \- Me interrumpió una pequeña joven que hablaba con el chico. -_¡Somos un equipo! ¡No puedes dejarme atrás!_

_Lo siento, lo siento... Es que con ese vestido, corrías muy lento así que opte por adelantarme_. - Le explicó el joven a lo que parecía ser su amiga.

_¡Lo que quieres es quedarte con todo el mérito! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Acaso no v-!_

_¡CÁLLATE!_ \- Volví a gritar para interrumpirle. Su voz chillona me enojaba, además que sentía algo de celos por la confianza que tenía ella con él. - ¡_No me interrumpas! ¡Acaso no ves que vuestra ciudad corre peligro!_

La chica se remango y, enfurecida, se iba dirigir a mi hasta que el joven le cortó el camino poniendo su mano en medio. _Marlin__-Chan, me gustaría que te pusieras a salvo. Creo que va a ser el combate más peligroso que haya tenido nunca. Si quiera puedo sentir su ki. - _Contestó serio. Sus palabras hicieron brotar en mi una pequeña sonrisa. Me alegra que sepa detectar el peligro.

_Joven, ¿Sabes detectar ki?_ \- Le pregunté para asegurarme.

_Si, y el hecho de que pueda notarlo me llega a preocupar. ¿Quién eres?_

_Soy un Dios, en concreto, el de la Destrucción._ \- tras contar mi rango de poder, alguno habitantes se sorprendieron y volvieron a cuchichear, excluyendo al joven y a su amiga que me contemplaban serios.

_¿Y que quieres?_ \- Dijo él.

_Mi nombre lo indica, solo busco destruir vuestra bonita ciudad._ \- La miradas de ambos se volvieron más serias, con algo de ira. - _Bueno... También hay otra razón. Estoy buscando a alguien que me suceda, un discípulo, es por ello que vine aquí. Whis-San, quién se encuentra tras mi, es quien me dijo que encontraría al más indicado en este lugar._

Me coloqué ambos brazos a mi espalda y me acerqué al joven. Tenía que concentrarme en no ponerme nervioso ante él, ante su perfecta figura. Una vez frente a él, le sonríe con superioridad. _(Dioses, es tan mono de cerca.)_ \- Pensé y giré mi cabeza para que no viera mi sonrojo momentáneo.

Aclaré mi voz y volví a mirar a sus ojos. - _Hablemos de los beneficios y consecuencias de ganar o perder. En mi caso, aunque gané, optaré por destruir vuestra ciudad y te llevaré conmigo, como aprendiz_. - Le dije mientras sostenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

_(Bills-Sama.)_ \- Whis se comunicó mentalmente conmigo. - _(¿Esta seguro de que es buena idea de obligarlo por la fuerza?)_ \- Volteé y le respondí afirmando con la cabeza.

_En caso de que yo gané..._ \- Volví a mirar al frente y el joven acerco su cara junto a la mía pero sin llegar a tocarnos. -.._.No destruirás la ciudad y te olvidarás de esta_. - Dijo tan cerca de mi que podía sentir su aliento y luche con fuerzas para no besarle en ese momento. - _Es una clásica oferta la tuya..._

Yo extendí el brazo y la mano en señal de cerrar el trato y, también, como un intento desesperado por tocarlo. Él hizo lo mismo y tuve la suerte de tocar su suave mano en un flojo apretón. Duró unos pocos segundos y ya deseaba volver a tocarle.

_Antes de comenzar, y buscando hacer el combate más corto y menos peligroso, propongo no realizar el típico "Hasta que uno no pueda o queda inconsciente."_ \- Dijo Whis mientras se ponía a mi espalda. - ¿_Qué os parece que gane el primero que toque el rostro del otro?_ \- Pregunto mientras alzaba uno de sus dedos.

_Me parece bien_. - Afirmó con entusiasmo el joven. - _Lo que sea por dañar lo mínimo la ciudad_.

_Hmmf... ¡Yo también acepto!_ \- Me mostré serio y comencé a alejarme junto a Whis. - _¿Por qué esa condición?_

_No querrá destrozar a su nuevo "discípulo", ¿No?_ \- habló tranquilo mientras nos alejábamos a una distancia prudente.-_ Aún veo algo mal tu estrategia de llevarte al chico a nuestro hogar a través de una apuesta, ¿No crees que es algo brusco?_

_No te preocupes por eso, Whis._ \- Me di la vuelta y contemple a mi hermoso adversario. Este se quitaba los zapatos quedando descalzo y sin calcetines, tras ello, la chica le dio una botella de agua y este la bebió de manera rápida y la tiró al suelo. Tras ello, adoptó una postura de combate mientras que, por mi lado, seguí con mis manos en mi espalda y con aires confiados.

_¡Dios orgulloso!_ \- Me gritó con afán de que le respondiera.

_Dime_. - Y le contesté.

_¿Algún nombre con que referirme a usted?_ \- Me preguntó mientras apretaba sus puños.

Me puse hasta nervioso, para mí, saber nuestros nombres, era como una especie de primer paso hacia una relación, tanto buena como mala. Espero que sea la primera opción.

_Mi nombre es Bills y espero que no se te olvide el "Sama". ¿Cual es el tuyo, humano?_ \- Dije entusiasmado por saber el suyo.

_Mi nombre es _, un gusto conocerte Bills-Sama._ \- Dijo con una mirada sería y, por mi lado, me sonroje cuando oí de su boca llamarme por mi nombre.

_Muy bien combatientes. _\- Dijo Whis-San dirigiéndose al medio de ambos. _A la cuenta de tres, empezará el combate._ \- Habló ya estando en el centro.

_Tres..._\- Ambos nos miramos - _Dos..._ \- Él apretó los puños - _Uno..._ \- Yo le sonreí con superioridad- _¡Ya! _\- Él dejo mostrar su blanquecino Ki acompañado de una velocidad superior a la de un humano corriente pero sin alcanzar ni de lejos a la de un Dios. Su primer ataque fue una patada directa a mi cara. Analizando su fuerza y a la ya mencionada velocidad, me veo obligado a utilizar menos del 1% de mi poder.

Deje que su pierna se acercara peligrosamente a mi cara para luego pararla en el último momento. Tras ello, sonreí y miré a su cara de nuevo, acto que a pesar de durar unos segundos, pude contemplar perfectamente su adictivo atractivo. Ese suave pelo, sus delicados labios y preciosos ojos... Podría pasarme toda una vida mirándolos sin cansarme.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, su otra pierna subía a gran velocidad hacia mi barbilla, logrando golpearme y tornar mi mirada hacia arriba. Él dio una voltereta cayendo de pie y ganando así el breve combate.

Contemplaba el cielo estupefacto. Acababa de perder y, con ello, la oportunidad de estar con él y conseguir una mejor relación. Apreté mis dientes en señal de irá y torne mis ojos a unos serios y cargado de decepción hacía mí mismo.

Acababa de perder la mayor oportunidad de mi vida...


End file.
